


O, day mi lyubovta

by almaia



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Philippine 20th-21st c.
Genre: F/M, yes there's a slight mention of Sandro/Baste here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaia/pseuds/almaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night of the inauguration day of the President of the Philippines, the newly-inaugurated Vice President and her close opponent have a small chat on the balcony of the Malacanang Palace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O, day mi lyubovta

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The content of this work is purely fictional even if the characters are real life figures and some real life events are referenced to. No disrespect and political bias is intended by this work.

_June 30, 2016 - Malacanang Palace_

Three hours into the evening party thrown in celebration of the President's inauguration, the newly-elected Vice President and her close opponent found each other in the balcony of the Malacanang Palace. Yes, that balcony that was one of the centerpieces of the EDSA Revolution. They had no idea why they got there, it all started when the Ilocano ex-Senator conveyed his words of congratulations to the Bicolana Vice President.

He told her that since he used to live in the palace, it would be just right to give her a tour around the place and to give her those "life hacks" on how to navigate the palace, especially in case of an emergency. The Bicolana Vice President did not trust him completely but she chose to play along for she did not want to look cold-hearted, contrary to her image of having a warm heart, even to her adversaries.

"Have you ever wondered how it feels like to lose something that you know you deserve to have?" Bongbong said as he looked at the distance, as if he was lamenting on something that he wished he could still have if not for 1986 happening and him getting kicked out of that palace with his entire family

"I do." Leni said as she looked at the distance, as if she was musing on something she wished she could have if not for that fateful plane crash that took her husband away from her

"I remember thirty years ago." Bongbong said, "Thirty years ago. I stood here as a young man. My father addressed the people, telling them that he was not abandoning them. My mother sung to them - sung to them words of comfort."

"And yet, your family had to leave this place anyway." Leni replied, "It's for the better. There are more deserving people than your family and you have to come into terms with that."

"If you're thinking that I'm desperate for asking for a recount back in May, you are very mis-" Before Bongbong could finish talking, he was cut off by Leni who said, "No, you aren't desperate. You just want to make sure the electoral process is fair to all of us. You did the right thing but even when you did the right thing, I still emerged victorious, because it is the people who chose me over you with their purest intentions."

Bongbong resigned to not arguing with Leni. She was right, more people chose her over him and those allegations of the VCM being tampered for her to win were proven to be false as the modifications that were made on the code were, according to the COMELEC chairman, "for aesthetic purposes". Still, it broke his heart a bit that he worked hard enough and spent many years as a legislator, only to be defeated by a one-term congresswoman. Sometimes he wishes that he should have just dumped his family so that he could become Vice President - but even that could not give him the Vice Presidency.

"You and I, we collide, like the stars on the summer night. We can shine forever." Bongbong said in a soft voice

"And you and I, we're alive, what we feel is what is right, we can run like never." Leni said as she positioned herself closer to Bongbong

"If love was a crime, then we would be criminals, locked up for life," Bongbong said before taking a heavy breath, "But I'd do the time."

"If love was a crime, then we would work miracles." Leni said as she placed her arm around Bongbong's shoulders

* * *

Ferdinand Alexander Marcos III, or as people would call him, Sandro, was busy walking around the Malacanang Palace, marveling about how his family used to live in there and lamenting about how things would have been if his family still lived in there when all of a sudden, he bumped on someone.

"Sorry!" Sandro said as he tried to keep himself together. When he looked up to see who he bumped, he was taken aback when he found out that it was the First Son himself, Sebastian Duterte. Affectionately known as Baste.

"It's okay, dude." Baste said, "I should be the one to apologize but hey, what a surprise, a Marcos finally apologizing" he added with a laugh

"Well, you've finally seen one now." Sandro said, laughing, "You know, my family used to live here..."

"That's not a new fact." Baste spoke, "Everyone in this country knows that. It's ingrained in our history books."

"Sometimes, I wished I lived here too." Sandro mused as he shifted his attention to the paintings that lined the walls of the hallway

"You know what, since your family used to live here." Baste said, "Why don't you give me a tour around. As first son, I would need to know how to go around here. I might live here for the next six years, after all."

"Well...I don't know..." Sandro said as he rubbed on his arm, "You do know I never grew up here so I wouldn't know where you should hide if terrorists suddenly broke in."

"Then let's just walk to wherever in this palace." Baste suggested, "We might find out secrets in here that neither your father nor mine has known about - and those, will be our little secrets." he said, being the rebellious man that he is.

* * *

Leni and Bongbong were still in the balcony, talking as if no one would notice them being unusually close. As they were talking, Baste and Sandro have found themselves near the balcony and upon noticing what was going on outside, they decided to move closer to the balcony, but not close enough for Leni and Bongbong to notice.

"I wonder what Dad and the Vice President are talking about?" Sandro asked

"I don't know, state affairs." Baste replied, "Maybe your dad will become her personal assistant. At least you'd get to spend more time in this palace, and you know,  _reconnect with your roots_." he added with a laugh in the end

"Baste!" Sandro said in protest, only for his shoulder to be slapped by Baste

"Keep your voice down." Baste said firmly, "They might catch us eavesdropping."

"Well, if Dad becomes Vice President Leni's personal assistant, that means..." Sandro mused once again as he looked out to the balcony, only for Baste to pull him back in

"...we get to spend more time together." Baste said, "And please, stop peering out to the balcony - we're gonna get caught."

"Well actually, now is the time for us to peer out." Sandro replied, "I think something interesting is about to happen. Maybe Dad will now get that job offer." and a glint of excitement appeared on Baste's face. Now both Sandro and Baste peered out to the balcony to see what will happen next, but they made sure as well that they wouldn't get seen right away.

"Never mind wrong or right, our love ain’t got no pride." Bongbong said as she looked intently on Leni, "So we change for better"

"Unafraid, never fade." Leni said as she now held on to both of Bongbong's arms, "When it’s dark we illuminate, can we rise together?"

"Miss Vice President." Bongbong spoke as he kept his focus on Leni, "O, day mi lyubovta." he said with his voice now lowering

"What are you saying?" Leni asked as she could not understand the last words that Bongbong uttered

"Oh, give me love." Bongbong said, still with a low voice, "O, day mi lyubovta, it's Bulgarian for Oh, give me love."

"And how on earth do you know Bulgarian?" Leni asked, "The last time I checked, you've never been to Bulgaria!"

"Oh, I had friends from there back when I studied in Oxford." Bongbong said, "They taught me their language when they found out I was the son of a President. They said I might find it useful for when it's my turn to become President and I'd visit their country but I guess that would never happen."

"You're so rich, you could still afford to travel to Bulgaria." Leni told Bongbong

"But not as a representative of this country." Bongbong replied

"Well, you could still represent this country as a delegate of an international summit." Leni told him, "But I doubt people will trust you to represent us. You'd have to earn our trust - and trying to flirt with me while you are still committed is not a good place to start with earning our trust to let you represent us in an international summit."

"Leni, I apologize." Bongbong said with remorse

"That's Vice President Robredo to you!" Leni said, "and wow, I hear a Marcos apologize! That's a feat!" she added with a laugh

"So...regarding my letter of intent to serve your office," Bongbong said as he tried to keep himself together, "When will I know of the status of it."

"In a few weeks, I'll get back to you." Leni replied, "And honestly, I may consider on making you a staff of the Office of the Vice President but don't be so overconfident, there are many others vying for a spot. You have to work hard for it and if you do get the job, you better make sure to be loyal to my office and to this country or there will be dire consequences." she added with a firm tone.

Bongbong in that moment felt like the Vice President was being condescending on him - he worked long years to make it far in his life and he almost became Vice President, now he's just a presumptive assistant to the Vice President - and even if he comes out a changed man after all this, he doubts that the Vice President would ever trust him.

Meanwhile, Sandro and Baste's jaws dropped as they heard the entire exchange from the doors to the balcony. They could not believe what happened. Especially Sandro who just saw his father trying to flirt on the Vice President for a job in the palace. It was definitely a sight that would scar him for life. "Let's agree never to talk about this again." Sandro told Baste, with Baste nodding to acknowledge what Sandro said.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who wondered if I made a reference to another fandom here, yes I did! 
> 
> Majority of the dialogue are actually lyrics to "If Love Was A Crime" by Poli Genova from the Eurovision Song Contest 2016. Now, if you're into Eurovision, the song will be the eighth to perform in the Grand Finals of the contest this May 14 (May 15 in the Philippines).


End file.
